


Flufftober Day 13: Whispers

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [19]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: WhispersHarrow shares a quiet morning with Gideon.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 13: Whispers

Harrow awoke with the slightest of stirs in Gideon’s hug. She did not stretch, to avoid waking Gideon accidentally, but with careful stillness flexed her sore joints. Harrow opened her eyes slowly to the dim morning light slipping through the blinds of their dorm. It was late for her, early for everyone else.

Gideon’s eyes were shut. Gideon, breathing soft and steady. But still Harrow whispered: “Griddle?”

“Hey,” Gideon whispered back, eyes still closed.

“…Morning. Why are you awake?” Gideon just shrugged. “Did I wake you and you are refusing to tell me?”

“No, I’d tell you if you did. I’d complain all morning until you apologized with no less than a big kiss.”

“Fair enough. Here’s one anyway.”

Gideon braced for the smooch on her lips with a smile, and the touch of Harrow’s thin lips was slow and soft; a tickle in the morning muteness; a profound moment in a myriad of moments.

“Harrow?” Gideon frowned, all of a sudden, her hush coming across as curious more than concerned.

“Yes?”

“Why are we whispering?”

Harrow ducked into her shirt to quietly clear her throat, then murmured, “I don’t know.”

“Afraid someone else will hear you and I cuddling?” Gideon’s grin returned just as quickly as it had left. 

“Yes. Of course.” Warmth flooded Harrow’s cheeks; cuddling was already a sensory overload for her, so to be witnessed would indeed be mortifying.

“Wait, really?” Now Gideon’s eyes fluttered open to stare curiously and very sleepily at her.

“Have you met the other people on this hall, Griddle? You never know when a creep like Ianthe could be eavesdropping.”

“You really expect someone to come around and stalk our door specifically?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“You’re paranoid.”

“They may hear it in passing.”

“The chances of that are so incredibly, impossibly slim Harrow. Especially if we’re whispering or talking this quietly.”

“But there is a chance.”

“Whatever. You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Before Harrow could utter any sort of rebuttal Gideon’s lips touched her forehead and she was pulled closer to her. Harrow nestled her head in the cozy crook between the pillow and Gideon’s chest, now choosing to stretch her legs. They brushed Gideon’s, who grinned at the touch, and so Harrow slid them over and inbetween to intertwine them. With a deep, content breath, Harrow shut her eyes again.

“I love you too.”


End file.
